EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The North Shore-LIJ Research Institute is applying for NCRR support of the North Shore-LIJ GCRC. The clinical and biomedical research mission of the North Shore-LIJ Research Institute is closely allied with the academic medical canters at North Shore University Hospital and Long Island Jewish Medical Center. The volume of NIH- funded patient-oriented research conducted within the North Shore-LIJ Research Institute is significant by any measure. North Shore-LIJ combined now ranks 16th nationwide for independent hospitals receiving NIH funding. North Shore-LIJ IRBs currently oversee more than 1200 active clinical research protocols annually; this includes more than 200 investigator-initiated protocols involving human subjects. The quality and quantity of clinical research conducted at North Shore-LIJ has a reached critical mass that requires the expansion and strengthening of the institutional capabilities and infrastructure to sustain high quality clinical research. In late 2001 the North Shore-LIJ Research Institute built an outpatient GCRC to centralize these critically important clinical research elements. The North Shore-LIJ GCRC is fully operational; an inpatient GCRC is scheduled to open in November 2002 on the campus of North Shore University Hospital. Clinical investigators in the North Shore-LIJ GCRC are supported by an expedencad administrative and nursing staff, a Research Subject Advocate, and a GCRC Advisory Committee that has been meeting since October, 2001. The Interfacility Transport Division provides transportation of patients from hospital